Love is in Rakuzan's air
by VanquishedSanity
Summary: A compilation of drabbles/oneshots of Rakuzan's lovepairs. Pairings included are NebuMibu, MiyaHaya and possible AkaMayu(still debating on this one). Each drabble/oneshot may/are not be interconnected with one another as these are just a compilation of my headcanons for my babies. Not sure if regularly updated or not but definitely will be updated in the near future.


**A/N: I honestly do not know if this compilation will ever have humor (unless you consider some of the drabbles/oneshots are funny) or even angst because first, I suck at humor and second, I love my Rakuzan babies too much but I might just have the angst though. Writing all the drabbles and oneshots are hella hard! My writing skills are getting rusty! ;A; So excuse the boring-ness when reading it ._. But I really wanna share this stuff because this trio is clearly not loved enough! Especially Baby Kichi! Only me and Mama Reo love Baby Kichi! (Clearly delusioning...) And I just love Rakuzan. Sorry for the long A/N. I just wanna babble a bit ._.**

**On to the first pairing! NebuMibu! And how their relationship was discovered by Akashi and Hayama!  
**

* * *

"Reo, you're done already? I'm hungry!"

"Argh, be patient will you? It's not easy making dinner of your portion!"

Nebuya grumbled, switching the TV channels randomly. His parents were away that night and he had contemplated eating outside for dinner but his boyfriend, Mibuchi, just had to be a nag and lectured about his diet that usually consists of gyudon and that he should cook for himself for a change. Nebuya doesn't cook, nuh-uh, that's his mom's job. So Mibuchi, although annoyed, offered to cook him dinner which Nebuya had no complains about except for the fact it took too long and his stomach had been singing for a while now.

Mibuchi sighed, massaging his temple. Perhaps it was a mistake to help make dinner for the abnormal glutton. Why did he even agree in the first place? If only he wasn't such a mother. Besides, Nebuya seemed to be perfectly fine with his usual diet, what with the bulky body and all.

The shooting guard stole a glance at the muscled gorilla, as Hayama nicknamed him. He was still sulking and the boring TV channels did nothing to ease him. Reo sighed again. This big baby...

"Kichi-chan~"

Nebuya looked up just as Reo's bum plopped on his lap and arms around his neck, looking down at him seductively.

"Nee, rather than sitting here watching the boring TV, why not you help me make dinner? Then we can have dinner earlier and do whatever we want afterwards~"

Mibuchi smiled down sweetly at his boyfriend, a chant of victory started within his head as he witnessed Nebuya's eyebrows raised, considering the suggestion. After a moment, he met Mibuchi's beautiful eyes again and stared indifferently. Mibuchi tilted his head questioningly, attempting his best adorable act of persuasion.

"Itadakimasu~"

However, his plan backfired.

"He-Hey, wait-!"

Without a chance to react, Mibuchi was pushed down roughly onto the couch and lips claimed shut with his apron magically stripped off of his body in such a short time. His protests were muffled within the demanding kiss. He brought his fists down onto Nebuya's broad back but those were like mild itches for Nebuya despite Mibuchi not being exactly weak but their difference in build definitely said something. Mibuchi struggled for his life but soon, his strength seeped away from his body as the cursed pleasure gradually took over his being and submission was the answer.

And bedroom was their final residence.

...

_**Ding dong! **_

"Hmm..."

_**Ding dong! **_

"Argh, where did that come from...?"

_**Ding dong! Ding dong! **_

"Arghh!"

A rustle of clothes resonated through the silence of the room before footsteps were finally heard walking towards the exit of the dark bedroom and door slammed open. Some more lazy footsteps and a tired sigh before the entrance door is finally opened and blinding rays of light seeped into the opening, brightening the dim inside of the house.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Eh?"

Mibuchi rubbed his eyes from the bright ray of light before being able to open them freely. He blinked and eyes went slightly wide at the unexpected guests.

"Oh, Hayama. Oh good morning Sei-chan! What brings you here?" Mibuchi greeted, his voice went an octave higher at the sight of Akashi. He ignored the fact that both of his guests were staring at him with surprise evident in their eyes.

"We're searching for Eikicchi," Akashi was the first to recover from the surprise and answered. Mibuchi raised a questioning brow and tilted his head. Funny, why are they searching for his boyfriend in his house?

"I see. But why here?"

"Reo-nee!" Hayama interrupted before Akashi could answer. "Your body is full of bruises! Or are those hickeys?!"

Mibuchi's eyes widened considerably, head snapping down to look at his half-naked body. A gasp escaped his lips as last night's event struck him hard and horror written all over his face.

Right then, Nebuya just had to choose that moment to appear.

"Reo, where are you? Is breakfast ready?"

He had just come down from his bedroom upstairs and was only in his briefs, yawning loudly. Noticing the only light source from the entrance, he looked towards it and surprise written all over his face.

"Because this is Eikicchi's place," Akashi continued.

"Gah, Akashi?! Hayama?!"

"Uwah, Gorilla is naked!"

The captain looked at his fellow regulars in amusement, emitting a knowing humming sound. "Well, I have no problems with members dating each other though I have to say both of you together are an unexpected pair. Anyway, I'm here to fetch you all for breakfast at XXX, a courtesy of my father because he had established a successful business negotiation again so I'm inviting the regulars. But it seemed like I'm interrupting..."

"Eh, wait Sei-chan! We're definitely coming! Just wait a moment!"

"Reo-nee is dating Gorilla!" Hayama exclaimed, followed by an erupting laughter.

"Shut up, Hayama!" Both Mibuchi and Nebuya scolded him before Mibuchi went back to convincing Akashi to wait.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Hayama continued cheerily, the scolding previously done nothing to shut him up.

"Who are you calling the beast?! Come here, you brat!" Having had enough, Nebuya attempted to grab Hayama who was laughing hard, tears in his eyes and quickly shielding himself behind Akashi. Despite the shield being Akashi, Nebuya continued to attempt to catch Hayama, as long as he didn't touch Akashi, not even the finest ends of his red hair.

"Eikicchi."

Nebuya halted, mechanically turning his head down to stare at Akashi whom he was unconsciously looming over. He retreated quickly, standing still like a statue instantly.

"Go put on some clothes. Neighbours might be watching."

Nebuya clicked his tongue, turning on his heels back into the house but not before snapping his teeth at Hayama who was ducking away from the predator, snickering when Nebuya was on the stairs, heading towards his bedroom. He resumed his laughing, this time suppressing it slightly as not to provoke Akashi further.

Silence passed between Akashi and Mibuchi, save for the sounds of Hayama inhaling and exhaling to stop from laughing.

"Sorry, Sei-chan, that you have to see something like that," Mibuchi awkwardly started, scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"It's okay, Reo. Just be ready by the time we come back here. I'll fetch Chihiro first," Akashi saved him the trouble and was already walking away towards his next destination.

"Does it hurt, Reo-nee?! Judging by those marks...I thought you hate it rough, Reo-nee?!"

"Hayama, shut up!"

* * *

**Review pls? *Hides***


End file.
